bibi_und_tinafandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rodolphus
Hi, Bibi und Tina Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Joschi. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Salinchen (Diskussion) 21:27, 28. Mär. 2010 Hallo Ich wollte dir noch eine etwas persönlicheres "Willkommen" zukommen lassen als die standardisierte Willkommensnachricht, die automatisch an jeden neuen Bearbeiter geschickt wird. Auf jeden Fall schön, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist. Darf man fragen, wie du auf das Wiki gestoßen bist? Reine Neugierde meinerseits, man will ja schließlich wissen welches "Marketing" Früchte getragen hat. Bei jeglichen Fragen, Problemen, Vorschlägen oder was dir sonst so einfallen mag wende dich gerne an mich. --Salinchen 16:51, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, so etwas zu starten/wiederzubeleben/am Laufen zu halten ist immer schwierig. Ist wie ein Teufelskreis. Am Anfang ist noch nicht so viel Inhalt da, was neue Besucher/potentielle Bearbeiter abschreckt. Ohne Bearbeiter wird das mit dem neuen Inhalt aber nichts, sodass man selbst irgendwann die Motivation verliert. Ich hab' festgestellt, dass es einem meistens schon leichter fällt sich selbst zu motivieren, wenn das Design stimmt und nicht das normale "Standarddesign" ist, weswegen das auch eines der ersten Projekte war, an die ich mich geschmissen habe. Und etwas Selbstdisziplin dazu hat gereicht, damit schon alle Hörspielfolgenseiten vorhanden sind. --Salinchen 17:10, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Also ich würde sagen, dass die Bilder schon "Bildzitat" zählen. Sie gehören ja im inhaltlichen Zusammenhang zum Artikel, der Informationen vermittelt. --Salinchen 17:19, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) RE: Kategorie Stimmt, darüber bin ich auch schon beim Anlegen von Sabrinas und Amadeus' Seiten gestolpert. Die Pferde passen wirklich nicht so gut unter "Figuren". Werde die Tier-Kategorie gleich mal anlegen. --Salinchen 18:25, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) RE: Spiele Wir können die Spiele gerne mit aufhören. Die Seite ist ja als umfassendes Kompendium gedacht, da gehören sie schon mit dazu. Ich hab sich bisher noch nicht berücksichtigt gehabt, da ich selber keines berücksichtigte und mich demnach nicht unbedingt damit auskenne, müsste mich selbst erst mal drüber informieren und hab das Segment Spiele daher erst Mal hinten angestellt. Mit Hörspielen und Filmen hat man für den Anfang ja schon mal genug "Arbeit". Wenn du willst, kannst die Artikel für die Spiele auch gern schon anlegen. --Salinchen 10:27, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) RE: Artikel-Namensgebung Das Problem mit "Piro" und "Piroschka" ist mir gestern auch aufgefallen. Habe die Vorlage gerade mal angelegt, als Vorlage:Andere, mir fiel kein besserer Name ein, die kann aber gerne auch noch umbenannt werden. Ich hoffe, sie passt den Vorstellungen, bei sonstigen Anregungen dazu einfach noch mal bescheid sagen. --Salinchen 19:23, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) RE: Bilder Ja, die Vorlage wäre wirklich von Vorteil. Ich werde versuchen mich noch heute oder morgen darum zu kümmern, kann gerade aber nichts versprechen, da ich privat dieses Wochenende recht eingespannt bin und dieses Wochenende bisher kaum etwas für die Uni getan habe, was hinsichtlich der nächste Woche anstehenden Probeklausur nicht so toll ist ... Ich denke aber, die Vorlage mal mit zwischenrein quetschen zu können, da das eigentlich kein großes Problem darstellen sollte. Auch die "Funktion" den Artikel mit der Vorlage dann automatisch einer Kategorie zuzuordnen ist recht einfach zu verwirklichen. Wenn ich bis nächste Woche nicht daran gedacht haben sollte, dann erinnere mich einfach noch mal daran ;) . --Salinchen 15:21, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Angst, ich bin noch da. Momentan bin ich jedoch etwas im Stress, da in einem Monat bei mir Zwischenprüfungen anstehen, weswegen meine Prioritäten gerade doch etwas auf der Arbeit für die Uni liegen. Ab der letzten Juliwoche werde ich wohl wieder mehr Zeit haben und dementsprechend auch versuchen in der Bilderkategorie etwas aufzuräumen. --Salinchen 16:49, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, ich bin noch da. Wie oben gesagt stehen gerade meine Zwischenprüfungen an, was meine Zeit für jegliche private Aktivitäten auf geradewegs null gekürzt hat diesen Monat. Schreibe nächsten Mittwoch die letzte Klausur und werde dann hoffentlich wieder mehr Zeit für das Wiki haben. Momentan nehmen die Zwischenprüfungen doch etwas mehr Priorität bei mir ein ;) . --Salinchen 16:58, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo, jetzt wo ich ab Donnerstag wieder mehr Zeit hätte, wäre ich u. U. auch geneigt die Hauptseite (oder sonstiges was am Design oder so angepasst werden muss) etwas umzugestalten. Irgendwie bin ich mit ihr nicht so ganz zufrieden. Unglücklicherweise weiß ich nicht so recht, was geändert/entfernt/hinzugefügt werden sollte. Hast du diesbezüglich irgendwelche Anregungen? Oder irgendwelche Abschnitte die unbedingt erhalten bleiben sollten? Nachtrag bezüglich der gewünschten Bilder: Das kann u. U. bei Folgen, die nicht zeitnah auf ZDF ausgestrahlt werden, trotzdem noch etwas dauern, da mein momentaner PC kein optisches Laufwerk hat, ich also keine Möglichkeit habe Bilder von DVDs zu machen. Vergessen habe ich das Problem aber keinesfalls und werde sehen, was sich aus den momentan laufenden Folgen herausholen lässt. --Salinchen 11:15, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Also möglich ist es auf jeden Fall, so einen Abschnitt einzufügen. Dann sollten aber vielleicht nur relativ wichtige Figuren erscheinen, oder was meinst du? Schon allein, weil für die weniger wichtigen kaum Bilder auffindbar sind (außer sie waren auch in den Filmen, was sie u. U. schon wieder als einigermaßen "wichtig" qualifizieren könnte) ... Ich werde nächstes Wochenende mal sehen, wie sich das am besten integrieren lässt, wenn du Vorschläge zur Positionierung oder andere Ideen dazu hast, immer her damit. --Salinchen 17:23, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt mal testhalber eine entsprechende Vorlage erstellt und eingefügt. Da zu viel Text das Ganze schnell überladen macht und die meisten Infos über die Charas schon wieder ins Detail einzelnder Folgen gehen, habe ich mal etwas Neues ausprobiert. Ansonsten können wir auch gerne auf das bewährte ein Bild und Text-Modell zurückgreifen, das (je nach Browser) beim Neuladen der Seite aktualisiert wird. Ich würde mich freuen, deine Meinung dazu zu hören. --Salinchen 16:34, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hatte gerade noch eine andere Idee, nachdem es mir überflüssig vorkam, zwei Charakter-Sparten auf der Hauptseite zu haben. Wie findest du das aktuelle Design, wo die kleinen Köpfe oben durch die rotierenden Bilder ersetzt wurden? --Salinchen 17:49, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Neue Kat Wäre eine Überlegung wert. Bisher haben wir glaube ich immerhin schon drei, evtl. könnte man noch die von Strauchs anlegen, eine eigene Kategorie könnte sich also durchaus lohnen. Noch eine völlig andere Frage: Es gibt die Möglichkeit so genannte "Herausforderungen" für das Wiki aktivieren zu lassen (genaueres hier). Ich frage mich, ob das für uns hilfreich/wünschenswert oder eher kontraproduktiv wäre. Hast du irgendwelche Gedanken diesbezüglich? --Salinchen 14:52, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt, da kommen noch mehr Familien in Frage. So scheint die Idee mit der eigenen Kategorie umso passender. :Bezüglich der Herausforderungen werde ich dann mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. --Salinchen 15:51, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie ich vorhin festgestellt habe, sind die Herausforderungen jetzt aktiviert. Ich werde heute Nachmittag oder morgen mal sehen, ob ich sie etwas aufs Thema anpassen kann. Wenn du diesbezüglich Ideen hast, immer her damit. --Salinchen 06:08, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Man kann die Bilder und Bezeichnungen der einzelnen Herausforderungen ändern und so jeweils anpassen. --Salinchen 13:30, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Unterschiedliche Pferdebilder sind sicher eine gute Idee, da dürfte sich ja einiges finden lassen. Ich habe vorhin etwas rumprobiert und hätte z. B. einige Bilder im Kontext Zirkus/Pferdeshow mit Titeln wie Aushilfsartist oder auch Feriengast gedacht ... Mal sehen, ob sich für alles irgendwas findet. --Salinchen 13:50, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Für die Bild-Abzeichen hätte ich auch Begriffe/Bilder im Zusammenhang mit Karla genommen. Die Kutsch-Analogie für die Kategorie-Abzeichen ist eine gute Idee, ich werde mal sehen, ob ich auch noch entsprechende Bilder dafür finde. --Salinchen 14:42, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Noch haben wir keine Abzeichen für Tierartikel, aber das lässt sich ändern. Ich kümmere mich darum. --Salinchen 15:12, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube nicht, dass das geht. Ich könnte mich aber mal erkundigen. Alternativ könnte man die Pferderassen höchstens doch in beide Kategorien packen, dann würden sie auch wieder mit zu den Tierherausforderungen zählen. Wäre bei näherer Überlegung wohl gar nicht so schlecht. Wo wir gerade mehr oder weniger beim Thema Kategorien sind, was hälst du von einer zusätzlichen Untergliederung bei den Figuren, evtl. nach welchen, die in Hörspielen oder Filmen auftreten und solchen, die häufiger zu sehen sind, solchen die nur einmal vorkommen und solchen, die nur erwähnt werden? Ich würde auch hier alle entsprechenden Artikel in zwei Kategorien (mind.) lassen, nämlich in der Hauptkategorie "Figuren" und der/den jeweils passenden Unterkategorien. --Salinchen 07:51, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dein Vorschlag hört sich gut an. Hier ein weiterer Versuch der Untergliederung. Die Namen sind einfach mal so gewählt, können also durchaus noch geändert werden. Einzelheiten können zur Not auch erst später festgelegt werden, ist ja alles auch im Nachhinein noch änderbar: Figuren (Hauptkategorie) *Charaktere nach Geschlecht **Männliche Charaktere **Weibliche Charaktere *Charaktere nach Alter **Kinder **Jugendliche (evtl. auch zusammen mit Kindern in einer Kategorie?) **Erwachsene **Verstorbene Charaktere? (mir fällt nicht ein, wo es sonst dazu passen könnte) *Charaktere nach der Häufigkeit des Auftretens **Hauptcharaktere **Wiederkehrende Charaktere **Einmalcharaktere **Erwähnte Charaktere (hier bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht eher zu "Art des Auftretens" gehört ...) *Charaktere nach Familien **Familie 1 **Familie 2 usw. *Charaktere nach Art des Auftretens **Hörspielcharaktere **Filmcharaktere **Buchcharaktere (scheint angebracht, da im September das 2. Buch/Hörbuch rauskommt) *Charaktere aus anderen Serien Bzgl. der Frage, ob Unterkategorien auch irgendwie von der entsprechenden Herausforderung erfasst werden können, habe ich mich mal im Wikia-Forum zu Wort gemeldet. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden, wenn es etwas Neues diesbezüglich gibt. --Salinchen 08:07, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe eigentlich nur deine vorgeschlagene Struktur aufgegriffen und noch mal etwas mit Oberkategorien versehen sowie noch ein paar Untergliederungen hinzugefügt. --Salinchen 08:13, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Neues Design Wikia plant schon seit einiger Zeit ein neues Design, das das aktuelle "Monaco" ersetzen soll. Spätestens ab dem 10. November kann keiner mehr zum alten Design wechseln. Das neue Design ist seit heute über die Einstellungen wählbar. Ich habe für das Bibi und Tina Wiki gerade einmal versucht die Farben entsprechend anzupassen und so unser altes Farbschema zu übernehmen. Wenn du noch irgendwelche Anregungen die Farbtöne betreffend hast, lass es mich einfach wissen. Mehr Infos zum neuen Design finden sich hier: Wikia News --Salinchen 18:07, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) "Editing Toolbar" Was genau meinst du damit? Die vertikale Leiste über den Artikeln mit "Bearbeiten", "Versionen", "Verschieben" usw.? Das Verschwinden kann ich mir auf jeden Fall nicht erklären, ich habe gerade wieder zum alten Design gewechselt und bei mir ist sie da. Oder ist sie bei dir beim neuen Design weg? Wie gesagt ist das Phänomen mir unerklärlich. Ich kann höchstens mal bei Wikia diesbezüglich anfragen (die bräuchten dann aber wahrscheinlich Infos bzgl. Broswer/Betriebssystem und gerade besuchter Seite um dem Fehler möglichst effizient nachgehen zu können). --Salinchen 15:35, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, OK. Die macht bei mir auch manchmal Probleme, taucht aber meistens irgendwann auf. Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, wie sie geladen wird, aber das könnte JavaSkript sein. Hast du das bei deinem Browser vielleicht aus Versehen deaktiviert? Ich schaue mal, ob ich bei den Hilfeseiten dazu etwas mehr raus bekomme. --Salinchen 15:47, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab' gerade eben noch mal nachgeschaut und die Leiste wird wirklich über JavaScript geladen. Da sie bei mir noch immer einwandfrei funktioniert, vermute ich, dass das Problem bei deinem Browser liegt. --Salinchen 15:53, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Komisch. Ich hatte auch mal ein ähnliches Problem, da gingen dann auch Dinge wie der Linkvorschlag bei der Eingabe oder die vereinfachte Kategorie-Eingabe nicht mehr möglich; das hat sich mit der Zeit selbst gelöst, ich vermute, dass es an den Wikia-Servern lag. Deswegen würde ich spontan vorschlagen erst mal einen Tag zu warten und zu sehen, ob die Buttons bis dahin wieder auftauchen. Wenn nicht, sag' einfach noch mal bescheid (vllt. wirklich mit Browser-Angabe), und ich wende mich diesbezüglich an Wikia (und hoffe, dass sie sich mal für fünf Minuten aus ihrer "Neues-Design-Hysterie" lösen können um sich dem Problem zuzuwenden). --Salinchen 16:03, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Freut mich, dass sich das Problem gelöst hat. --Salinchen 13:34, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Pferde-Kategorie Die Kategorie ist mir eigentlich nur aus Versehen untergekommen (hatte gedacht, wir hätten eine extra Kategorie für Pferde, hab' sie wohl mit den Pferderassen verwechselt). Aus irgendeinem Grund spinnt gerade aber die Software, weswegen ich die Kategorie nicht mehr entfernen kann (wird beim Bearbeiten des Artikels nicht mehr angezeigt). Aber wir können die Kategorie natürlich auch gerne einführen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen: Ist dir, nachdem das neue Design jetzt ja schon seit geraumer Zeit da ist, noch etwas aufgefallen, dass angepasst werden kann oder soll? Ich denke da besonders an die "Linkleiste" oben und an die Farbgebung des neuen Designs. Aber auch wenn es sonst Anregungen gibt, einfach her damit. --Salinchen 16:54, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Ich finde das neue Standarddesign auch eher ein Graus und eine Unmöglichkeit damit zu arbeiten. Besonders unmöglich finde ich Wikias absolut unmögliches Verhalten diesbezüglich (im englischsprachigen Zentralwikia gab es einiges an Tumult diesbezüglich und viele Wikis sind sogar abgewandert). Ich hatte auch mal kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt mit Sack und Pack umzuziehen, aber das wäre momentan einfach zu viel Arbeit für mich. Ich hab' genug mit dem Studium zu tun und keine Nerven mehr dafür mich mit einem Umzug/womöglich noch mit der Administration der Software herumzuschlagen. Außerdem wäre es bei einer so kleinen Seite wie der unseren wohl eher kontraproduktiv. --Salinchen 17:08, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich bin noch da ;). Bei uns ist momentan Klausurenphase, da hat man kaum Zeit an etwas anderes zu denken als den Vorlesungsstoff. Ich hoffe Ende Februar wieder zu mehr zu kommen. Im März kann ich wieder für nichts garantieren, da ich da juristisches Praktikum bei Gericht habe und noch nicht weiß, wie ich da wann eingespannt bin. --Salinchen 20:07, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE: "Viel zu tun" Ja, ich habe momentan wirklich einiges um die Ohren mit dem Studium. Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich das Wiki in den letzten Wochen deswegen vernachlässigt habe. Ich werde versuchen zumindest einmal die Woche regelmäßig wieder vorbeizuschauen. Da mir die wiederholt falschen Bearbeitungen auf der Kategorieseite zu den Pferderassen aufgefallen sind, habe ich die mal für die nächste Zeit mit einer Bearbeitungssperre für nicht-angemeldete Benutzer versehen in der Hoffnung, dass es dann etwas nachlässt. --Salinchen 07:13, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Leitfaden Ich habe mal einen kleinen Text zur Artikelerstellung und -bearbeitung geschrieben, motiviert insbesondere durch das Vermehrte Erstellen leerer Artikel/unzweckmäßiger Kategorien, aber auch andere Aspekte umfassend. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn dir gerne mal durchlesen und mir Feedback geben, ob vielleicht noch etwas aufgenommen/weggelassen/geändert werden sollte. Ist erst mal ein Formulierungsvorschlag mit Sachen, die mir so aufgefallen sind. Zu finden ist das Ganze unter: Bibi und Tina Wiki:Leitfaden zur Artikelerstellung und -bearbeitung. Viele Grüße, Salinchen 15:10, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE: Figuren Sehr gute Arbeit. Sieht man, dass das Mühe gemacht hat. Wirklich klasse. Leider geht es bei mir dafür mal wieder nicht so flott, wie ich hoffen würde. Dieses Mal legen mich PC-Probleme lahm. Hattest du eine Chance mal einen Blick auf den Leitfaden zu werfen? Hätte wirklich gern eine zweite Meinung, ob man das so lassen kann, oder ob man noch etwas ändern muss. --Salinchen 13:21, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE:Leitfaden Geht mir genauso mit den Vandalen. Und zu allem Überfluss hat man selbst dann noch mehr Arbeit denen nachzuputzen. Freut mich, wenn der Leitfaden so passt. Entstand aus einem Anfall von Frustration über Vandalen heraus. --Salinchen 13:39, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE: Toolbar Entschuldige die verspätete Antwort. Neben dem regulären Unistress hatte ich in den letzten Wochen auch noch PC-Probleme, die jetzt glücklicherweise wieder behoben sind. Ist die Toolbar bei dir immernoch kaputt? Du nutzt noch das alte Design der Seite, oder? Das wird nämlich von Wikia noch bereit gestellt, aber so viel ich weiß nicht mehr wirklich unterstützt. Wenn es also keine Sache ist, die wir intern lösen können, glaube ich nicht, dass es lösbar ist. Hast du es mal bei einem anderen Design versucht, ob die Toolbar da auch Probleme macht? Hilfreich ist auch zu wissen, welchen Browser du nutzt bzw. ob du es mal mit einem anderen versucht hast. Ich habe nämlich die Feststellung gemacht, dass gerade die Toolbarsachen oft am Browser liegen (z. B. ging die bei mir auch nicht, als ich die frühe Betaversion von Firefox 4 nutzte, da der das Javascript nicht richtig verarbeitet hat). --Salinchen 16:36, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC)